Boris' Son
by Wildcat's Doc
Summary: Boris returns from a trip to England with a small child. Enlisting the help of Hankmed, he raises Harry to be strong and independent. When the Wizarding World comes looking for their savior will the be pleased with the aristocrat Harry appears to be? And will Harry return to a world that left him on a doorstep without a care?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story. I'm astonished that no one has written on like this before. I'm a huge fan of crossovers, and a Royal Pains X Harry Potter seemed like it need to happen. I happen to think Boris being in charge of raising Harry will be all kinds of interesting. That being said, I don't write. I've never written a fanfic before, I just read them. So, I'm sorry if it is not perfect. Or if the theme of an abused Harry adopted by a strong father figure is over done, because yes, it is, but I still love it. Also, I own nothing of anything you recognize whether it be from Harry Potter or Royal Pains, or anything else that looks familiar. Anyways, enjoy! Updates will occur sporadically.

- On with the Story-

Hank's cell phone rang once, before it was absently mindedly hit by a hand silencing it. Groaning, he picked it up and looked at the screen. Boris. What could Boris need at 2am? Wasn't he still in Europe? He wondered. Then a spark of awareness flared and he grew concerned. Could the disease have worsened? Hank quickly redialed the number.

"Hank," Boris answered. "I need you here immediately. Dieter will meet you at the door and show you to me."

"Whats wrong?" Hank inquired. If Boris' medical condition had become severe, he would need additional equipment and people to handle it. It concerned him that after several months of no signs of it increasing that it would suddenly become unmanageable, causing him to return home before he was due.

"It is not me." Was the short reply. "Bring your supplies and come alone. I'll see you in a few minutes." And the call ended.

Mumbling about inconsiderate and secretive employers, Hank pulled on the closest pair of pants and a t-shirt. He glanced at his reflection on the way down, and noted that his short, brown hair did look like he had just stepped out of bed. He just shook his head. There was no need to be concerned about appearances if it was an emergency. He ran down stairs grabbed his bag, as well as a second duffle bag, that contained more gear and started to jog toward the mansion that was Shadow Pond. As irritated as he was at being called at 2am with little information being given, he knew that there had to be a good cause. Boris was not the kind of man to intrude on someone's sleep. What would bring him back to US so urgently? He began to grow more concerned and picked up his pace.

Hank noticed the guards as he approached the doors. Dressed in black suits with ear pieces, they looked like the secret service. However, this was typical of Boris, he had quite a few of these men working for him, protecting him from threats that he would not share with Hank. Though he was an extremely wealthy and successful foreign business man, Hank had a feeling the extra protection was for something more than just money.

One of the guards opened the door as Hank climbed the stairs to the entrance. He noted Dieter was standing just inside the door and had an anxious look about him. _Dieter, anxious? _Hank wondered. That caused him to become even more concerned than a two am call. Dieter, Boris' right hand man, had a poker face that could win him millions. He never appeared to show any emotion, and now he was anxious?

"This way," Dieter said and began to quickly walk down one of the long hallways. Hank almost had to jog to keep up with the long stride. Between the run up to the house and this, he was going to need a moment to catch his breath when he arrived to whatever scene lay ahead of him.

"Um, so what should I expect when we get… to wherever we are going?" Hank asked.

Dieter's mask was back in place as he replied, "It will be explained later." And he turned sharply towards some stairs.

Hank followed and looked around, recognizing the way to Boris's study. His curiosity was killing him at this point, and his earlier irritation at the unexplained emergency was starting to resurface. Did they not understand that sometimes giving an explanation could save lives? He had enough with him to set up an IV, if he needed and treat minor injuries, as well as his emergency drugs for Boris, if this was actually a progression of the genetic disease, but anything major required more supplies, and usually an extra hand. At least he knew that some of the guards posted around the property had some basic medic training, and Boris himself was never one to shy away.

Finally, after what seemed to be one of the longest 5 minutes of his life, they reached the doors to Boris' office that were once again flanked by guards. Walking faster, Hank reached the doors just as they were being opened and practically fell into the room.

Boris turned around at the sound of the door being opened. "Hank, you are here. Good."

Hank glared at him mildly, "Boris, not that I have a problem at coming to give medical aid at any time, day or night, but information would be useful so that I could be better prepared."

Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz frowned slightly. "I apologize. You know that I tend to become, secretive, the more concerned I am about something."

"I do. And that leads me to the primary question of the night. What is the problem?"

Boris glanced backwards at something appearing concerned and then walked towards Hank, grabbing his arm and leading him to a corner of the room. "There was a situation in England."

"Was one of your men injured? Wouldn't it have been better to seek medical treatment there?"

Boris shook his head. "Not one of my men. Someone, well, I deemed it better to end my trip and return home instead of getting treatment there. They would not have valued my privacy and the privacy of the one injured as much as I know you will."

Hank sight, still agitated, "Who is it? You said it was an emergency and I would really like to examine them _now._"

"I understand that Hank. You may, just go slowly, yes? He's very scared."

Puzzled Hank agreed. Boris turned around and led them to the corner that he had been glancing at the entire time he had been talking to him. "Harry?" He said as he approached. Hank could now see a figure huddled in the corner, its back towards them. A large t-shirt hang over the shoulders of the child and when the boy glanced up to look at Boris, its neck slipped down revealing too pale skin and prominent bones. Hank also noticed that the child, Harry, Boris had called him, had one eye that was completely swollen shut. After a single glance at them, the kid buried his face back into his knees and began to rock back and forth, mumbling something.

"Boris?" Hank asked incredulously, "Did you kidnap a child?"

-Wildcat's Doc-

Review Please! And if you are interested in Betaing or even helping write this story, please link me with some of your work and I would love to have a helper.


	2. Chapter 2

Boris' Son Chapter 2

Dobrý deň, Good day. Thanks for all who are reading this story. I hope you are enjoying it. Please review, and if you are interested in becoming a part of creating this story, PM me. I'm always looking for assistance.

This story is AU and will not have a pairing for a long time, if at all, and it will not be slash if there is one.

I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or Royal Pains. I just own myself and a lot of school loans.

-On with the Story-

_"Boris?" Hank asked incredulously, "Did you kidnap a child?"_

"Kidnap," Boris scoffed, "no. However, he is my ward now. Will you please see to him?"

"Um, yeah, of course." Hank knelt a few feet away from the child. "Harry, can you look at me?" He asked quietly.

The boy glanced up at him and then back down. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't wanna cause any troubles." His voice had a slight British accent and he mumbled as he spoke.

"Hey, little man, you are not causing anyone trouble," Hank soothed, "I just want to look at you. I'm a doctor."

"A doctor?" This time the boys gaze lingered on Hank. His uninjured eye was a clear, bright green. It briefly lit up with curiosity then became guarded. "I'm not 'posed to talk to doctors."

"Who told you that?" Hank asked curious. The whole situation was odd. The stiff German nobleman was not the type of person who went around taking in children, and yet here was an injured child from another country in his care.

"Uncle," was the quiet reply, "he said I wasn't 'posed to talk to doctors cause they were mean and stick needles in you and steal your blood."

"Harry," the accented voice was Boris'. "Your uncle isn't here. Hank is my friend; he just wants to look at your eye."

"You…" Harry's eye looked at Bruce, focusing on him. "You scared uncle. He didn't hit me, cause you scared him. Where did Uncle go? Aunt will get mad if we don't get back." Harry started to breathe faster. "I need to find him. Where did he go? He's going to be mad… Aunt will be mad…" His rate of breathing increased further.

"Harry, Harry… it's okay" Hank tried getting the boys attention, but he was clearly so worried he was no longer paying attention to what was happening. Opening his bag and digging through it, he continued to speak softly repeating Harry's name and reassurances. However, before he could find the mask he needed, Boris interrupted him. "Hank, he's going to…"

Harry fell back against the wall unconscious. Hank immediately leaned forward to feel for a pulse. It was fairly steady, though fainter then he preferred. "He's okay. He just hyperventilated and passed out. He should come to in a few moments." He pulled out an SPO2 monitor out of his bag and attached it to the boy, watching the O2 levels and heart rate.

"He may not. This happened when I confronted his uncle and he didn't wake up but once, before passing out again in the helicopter." Boris informed him.

"You took an unconscious patient on a helicopter?" Hank asked "Without getting him checked out first? That's incredibly dangerous."

"I understand that Hank," Boris calmly replied, "buy my primary objective was to get him away from the man he called Uncle."

Hank returned his full focus to his patient. Now that he was not curled up into a little ball Hank was able to do a preliminary examination. He reported his findings out loud so that Boris would know what was going on.

"He's unconscious most likely from dehydration and exhaustion, though it was originally brought on by a panic attack causing hyperventilation. His oxygen levels are stable and 97 percent. His heart rate is slowly going down from the 120 it was a few minutes ago. It should level out around 90, let me know if it drops below 70." Hank handed the monitor to Boris.

Pulling out his thermometer and he ran it over his patient's forehead, passing over a scar that resembled a lightning bolt. "Fever of 101, not severe, but probably from an infection. His mucus membranes appear pale and his capillary refill is 6 seconds. He's definitely dehydrated and probably anemic. Alright I want to wake him up and then I should probably draw some blood so I can test him. I'll need to run a full blood panel as well as titer checks for diseases common in England and the United States. I need a towel soaked in cool water and a glass of it for him to drink. I would like to give him some IV fluids as well, so we…"

"Hank," Boris interrupted, "I would prefer if you drew blood before you woke him up. There is no need to make this a more traumatic experience. Is he stable enough to not need an IV? If we can get him to drink water when he awakes?"

"If he were healthy I would disagree, I don't believe that you should hide what a doctor does from the patient. He needs to be taught that yes, we may poke with needles, but it is for their benefit. However, since he is clearly in a state of distress and I really do need blood results on him, I will do it. Just this once. And yes, he can go without IV for now, but Boris, if he doesn't drink a glass of water within the hour, I'm going to need to put a line in."

"I understand." Boris motioned over one of the men by the door. He came over, and Boris whispered to him in German. Hank assumed he was requesting the water.

Hank pulled out a needle and a test tube. He would have preferred to get several tubes of blood but the boy was dehydrated. He could get most of what he needed out of the one, and pull more blood later when the boy was in a better condition.

Reaching for his arm, Hank pushed up the oversized sleeve. Dismayed at sight before him, Hank thought this might be a bigger challenge then he anticipated. The boy was truly skin and bones. There was hardly any muscle or fat to his arms. And the skin was bruised. It would be a challenge to find a vein from which to draw blood. He looked up to a chaise in the room. "I'm going to move him to that chair."

He moved to pick up the boy, but Boris reached for him first. "Allow me," he said. Hank drew back and watched as the stoic man picked up the battered boy gently. After setting him down on the lounge he knelt besides the boy's head muttering softly in German for a moment before looking back at Hank.

Hank stood shocked at the scene before his eyes. When Boris turned back to him expectantly, he cleared his throat and went back to his patient. "His arms are too bruised for me to feel good about drawing blood from them, but his feet," he pulled too large shoes off the boy, "should allow me to get a good vein. It is not ideal, but none of this is." Of Harry's feet one looked like it had been broken in the past. It was flatter and wider than the other foot, and one of the toes was extremely crooked. However, the damage was long enough ago that it probably wasn't causing him pain anymore, and the other foot had a nice bruise on it he would like to avoid.

Pulling the foot towards him, he cut off circulation and drew the vial full of blood. Capping the needle and setting it aside for proper disposal, he marked the tube and put it in his bag to take to the lab when he finished here.

Boris had taken to dabbing Harry's head with the rag his man had brought back. Hank checked the boy's vitals and noted that his heart rate had settled down to 85 and did not seem change. He then pulled up two chairs, one for himself and Boris. Boris sat back into his chair his attention still on the young one.

"Boris," Hank said, "he appears to be sleeping. Given how skinny he looks, and that he's dehydrated, his body is probably just trying to save as much energy as possible. If he doesn't wake up within ten minutes, I'll give him something that will help him regain consciousness."

Boris nodded absently rubbing his hands on his slacks. Hank decided to push him further, "While we are waiting for him to wake up, can you tell me how he came into your hands?"

-Wildcat's Doc-

Really, not one review? That's kinda sad! A review would make me feel better.

I didn't plan to post this chapter so soon, but I felt that since I had it written, I might as well post it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Boris' Son Chapter 3**

A/N: Hola! Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews. It is great to know that people like the story. It is definitely encouraging. I now have a greater respect for the authors who have written the stories I've read over the years, and I wish I had reviewed them more often. I wasn't going to finish this chapter today, let alone post it, but the reviews spurred me on.

I don't own anything that you recognize. If you want to help write or edit the story, please PM me and let me know.

Ready to figure out how Boris ended up with Harry?

**-On with the Story-**

_Boris nodded absently rubbing his hands on his slacks. Hank decided to push him further, "While we are waiting for him to wake up, can you tell me how he came into your hands?" _

"Hank, do you really think now is the best time to go over this?" Boris asked. He lent back over the boy, using the rag to cool him, and try to wake him up.

"Knowing his history can help me determine how to proceed. Based on what I've seen so far, he's malnourished, he was physically abused, by his uncle for certain, if not his aunt, and because of that he has panic attacks and probably other emotional issues. He's going to need therapy, as well as a nutritional consult, and knowing what information you have can assist me in what else he's going to need."

"I understand that." Boris replied. "But you have not even finished a complete physical on him. He was limping earlier and I'm sure he has more bruising on his chest and back."

"See, this is why I need information." Hank said exasperated. "I'll do as much as I can without taking off his clothes. I do not want him to be more scared when he wakes up then he is at the moment."

"That will be fine." Boris never looked up, still focused on Harry.

Hank reached down and pulled up the right leg of the oversized sweat pants. He was able to get it up above the knee, before there was too much material bunched to go further. The anterior surface of the leg had some bruises that looked several days old. The bones were prominent reinforcing his previous assumption of malnutrition. He lifted the leg to see the condition of its back. He noted a skin rash over about half of it. Examining the other leg, he noticed the rash only it looked worse, like it had been there longer and was oozing some fluid. There were also more bruises and his knee was swollen. Hank began to bend the knee to check its motion.

"Aaaaah," Harry cried out in pain and sat straight up almost hitting his head against Boris'.

"Sorry," Hank said, releasing the leg gently. "Welcome back to the land of living Harry."

Harry pulled his good leg up to his chest, and wincing did the same with his injured left leg. He looked around nervously, noticing Boris, Hank, and the guard. Burying his face into his knees, he whispered, "Sorry."

"Harry, there is no reason to be sorry." Boris said. "We are pleased that you are awake again." Picking up the glass of water, he turned back to Harry, "Will you please drink some of this? It is water."

Harry nodded, lifting his head. He reached for the glass and took several large gulps.

"Easy there Harry," Hank cautioned, "You can have as much water as you want but you need to drink it slowly."

He lowered the glass, and once more glanced suspiciously around the room. Being in the room with three unknown people was clearly made him nervous. Boris noticed this and with a motion sent the guard from the room.

"Harry, how are you feeling now?" Hank asked. "Does anything hurt badly or feel weird?"

Harry focused his good eye on the doctor before saying suspiciously, "You talk funny." He ducked his head back down, whether in fear of what the reaction might be to that statement or embarrassment, Hank could not tell.

Boris smirked at the comment. "Yes, he's an American. They do not have the same accent as you and I." Boris had learned English in Europe and thus had the British accent to his voice as well, though a slight German lilt was noticeable on occasion.

Hank smiled. This Boris was not usual. Normally Boris would be described as the perfect business man, but now he was trying to tone it down and appear less intimidating to his new ward. It was extremely amusing.

"I do speak differently don't I?" Hank responded. "I really like your accent though. It's very charming. I'm sure the girls think you are cute."

"Don't know." Harry replied, the dialogue helping him relax. "I've never really talked to any girls."

"Well, that's a shame. We'll have to fix that soon. But for now can you tell me anywhere you are hurting?"

Harry glanced at Boris, who returned his gaze. "You didn't let Uncle hurt me. Do you promise he won't hurt me?"

"I trust Hank with my life." Boris replied.

Hank smothered a chuckle. Though most adults would know what that meant this child probably had no idea how to take that.

"Harry, Boris can't promise I won't hurt you because sometimes a doctor does things that may hurt for a moment to try to figure out what's wrong. Like when I was bending your knee. It hurts, but I need to know what is causing the pain and swelling. But I promise I will tell you if it is going to hurt and will make it as fast as possible. Okay little man?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." He said hesitantly.

"What hurts the most?" Hank asked.

Harry thought about it a moment forehead scrunching together before he winced. He pointed to his eye that was swollen shut.

"Okay. I'm going to need to push around your eye socket a little and I need you to tell me if it hurts. One for a little pain, two for that's starting to hurt a quite a bit, and three for get you fingers off my head or I'll bite you."

At that remark Harry giggled looking a little more like a normal child. "Okay."

"Good. Now how does this feel?" With that Hank started to palpate around the eye and cheek. His forehead was just a one, while the bridge of his nose and his eyebrow were a two. His cheek bone was also a two.

"Okay, now I'm going to need to open your eye, so I can see the eye-ball and if there is any damage to it specifically. I know this is going to hurt a lot, but I need you to hold as still as possible, got it?"

Harry nodded, though he looked less sure. Hank slowly reached for his face and peeled back the eyelids, with one hand. At first glance the eye itself looked okay. He couldn't get the lids back very far due to the swelling, but he didn't see any signs of damage to the cornea. He turned on his light and tested the pupillary light reflex.

"Three, three, threethreethree," Harry said in rapid succession. "Owwww."

Hank let go. "Harry did it hurt _because_ I was shining the light in your eye or because it hurt that I was holding it open."

"Holding it open." Harry replied. "I tried to be good, but it hurt a lot."

"You did great. And thank you for not biting me," Hank winked. Harry smiled back at him.

"Is his eye okay?" Boris asked, looking concerned.

"It appears fine now." Hank stated. "But I'd like to do a stain in a few days to see if there is a corneal ulcer." To Harry he said, "I may have to put color in your eye so it glows if your eye ball has a sore on it."

"It'll glow?" Harry asked fascinated.

"Yep," Hank nodded. "When I do it I'll show you in a mirror how it looks."

"Cool."

"I think so, but first we need to let your swelling around your eye go down so I can get it open more. So, for now, what else hurts?"

Harry took a deep breath and then paled, "Where's my aunt and uncle? Why aren't they here? They are going to be so mad."

**-Wildcat's Doc-**

So I lied. You don't get to hear how Boris and Harry's paths collided. Yet. That was my intention, but what kind of doctor would Hank be if he didn't do a more thorough physical. And then Harry needed to wake up.

Also, three updates in three days will not be normal. Sorry. But at the moment I've got the time, so appreciate it. Normally I'll try to do at least one update every two weeks or so.

Please Review and have a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

Boris' Son Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing you recognize.

**-On with the Story-**

_Harry took a deep breath and then paled, "Where's my aunt and uncle? Why aren't they here? They are going to be so mad." _

Hank had been anticipating this and was surprised the question had not been asked sooner. After seeing Harry's reaction to the thought of making his previous guardians mad, he knew that they first need to calm him down before he hyperventilated again.

"Harry, I need you to look at me and do as I do. Breathe in," He took a deep breath and paused, "breathe out. In and out."

Harry copied Hank's example, and slowly started to calm down. Hank checked his heart rate and noticed it was slowing.

"Harry," Boris said gaining the child's attention, "you do not need to worry about your aunt and uncle any longer. I," he paused and Hank noticed he looked a little uncomfortable, "I am now your guardian. I know this may not seem ideal to you, but I could not allow for a child to remain with those… _people_." Boris practically sneered.

"You're my new Uncle?" Harry interrupted. "I don't have to ever see them again? Not Dudley or Aunt or Uncle?"

"No, you will stay with me for now, and later, once you are well, we can find another option if you prefer," Boris responded.

Harry stared at him. "Thank you." He finally whispered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Boris shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the heartfelt gratitude coming from his young charge. "You are welcome. And you have my word no one here will hit you or treat you badly."

Harry took a deep breath, "I know. You stopped uncle and saved me. You'll protect me."

Hank felt his own eyes water at the sweetness of the scene. This boy would be good for Boris, he could already tell. However, it was 3am and he still needed to finish his exam.

"You've got that right Harry. Boris takes care of those he likes." Hank agreed. "And part of taking care of you is finishing this exam, so let's continue okay?"

Harry nodded his good eye looking a little tearful as well.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Hank finally wrapped up the exam. He had treated a couple of burns on Harry's arms and wrapped the swollen knee. However, for the bruising all he could do was give him some acetaminophen to help with the pain, as well as reduce the slight fever that Harry was running.

Boris sat by Harry's side the entire time and kept encouraging him to drink his water. After finishing two eight ounce glasses, Hank finally declared that did not have to drink any more for now and could get settled for bed. Despite the changing time zones, and the amount of time he had slept, Harry was still suffering from fatigue and was relieved that he could go to bed.

"Dieter," Boris raised his voice slightly and his manservant came into the room. "Please have someone arrange the blue suite. Harry will be staying there tonight. We will arrange a more permanent room in the future." Nodding, Dieter left to go relay Boris' orders.

"What's a suite?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a bedroom with a bathroom attached. Sometimes it also has a small sitting room attached as well." Hank replied, packing his bags up.

"A whole bedroom just for me?" Harry eyes were huge. "I've never had a bedroom before."

Boris and Hank exchanged glances, but decided to not pursue the topic. "You will have your own bedroom here. And bathroom." Boris said in a firm tone.

"Wow." He said in quiet amazement.

Hank stood up and bade Harry and Boris goodnight. "I'll expect some answers tomorrow, Boris."

"Yes. I would also like to go over the extent of what you discovered here. I will contact you tomorrow with a time. Also, please keep this in the _strictest confidence_."

Hank nodded and made his way out of the room.

Boris turned and studied his young charge. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, "Tired."

"Yes, would you like to go see if the room you will sleep in tonight is ready?"

Harry yawned and nodded. He stood, and winced as he put pressure on his knee. Boris noted this and hesitatingly asked, "I could carry you if you would like? The doctor did say you should limit how much you walk on the knee till he x-rays it."

"I'm not a little kid." Harry responded indignantly.

"I do not think you are. I just know that Dr. Lawson does not like it when his patients fail to follow his instructions. Even I have needed assistance on some occasions." He admitted.

Harry tilted his head to the side studying Boris with his good eye. "Okay." He nervously replied. He was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but not walking on the injured limb had taken precedence.

Boris gently picked him up and carried him down the long hallway to the suite. He set him down once they got inside. As its name implied the Blue Suite had a blue color scheme. The queen sized bed had a solid navy comforter that folded back to show light blue sheets. The walls were light blue and had a white trim going around the edges. Doors opened to a small balcony that overlooked some of Boris' garden. There was also a door open showing a bathroom to the left, and a small sitting area immediately adjacent to the entrance. However, all Harry noticed was the bed.

"I get to sleep… in the bed?" He asked nervously.

"Of course." Boris replied.

Harry did not look so sure. His small frame walked over to the bed. "Soft." He said running his hand over the sheets. He looked down. "I'm not 'posed to sleep in bed."

Boris schooled his expression from surprise. The boy had been more outgoing a few moments ago, but now he seemed to regress to the shy, scared figure he was when he first got here. Unsure of how to handle this, he said evenly, "Well, here you are supposed to sleep in a bed."

Harry was still for a moment. Then he turned around and looked at Boris, with an intent gaze. "Really?" He finally asked.

"Yes." Boris firmly replied.

He looked at the bed and shrugged, a small smile flitting over his face. "Thanks." He whispered.

Not knowing if he was supposed to have heard that or not, he decided to go ahead and acknowledge it. "You are welcome. Now, the bathroom is to your right. There are towels in there, but I don't think you should take a shower until Hank gives his approval. He will not want the bandages to get wet. Washing your face, hands and brushing your teeth shall be good for this evening. Do you need any assistance?"

"No, I can do it." Harry responded blushing slightly.

"I shall find a something for you to wear for a night-shirt, while you are getting ready." Boris left the room and called Dieter. The house must contain a shirt somewhere that would be acceptable.

Harry, stood for a moment, looking around in awe. A whole bedroom for him, and a bed! That was exciting. He was less excited about the prospect of never seeing his Aunt and Uncle again. They were his family, he didn't understand why they did not want him, but he still felt some attachment to them. He didn't want to be hurt, and here he knew he would be safe. The man called Boris would keep him safe.

He walked over to the bathroom and washed up. Looking at himself in the mirror, he wondered how he could have ended up in such a beautiful house when he looked like he did. The doctor, who was nice, not mean like his uncle had said, had said he would heal and Harry knew he would, he had suffered worse injuries in the past, but he didn't belong.

His eye started to water. How long would it take the nice protector to figure out he didn't belong? Would he get thrown out? Would he get sent back? He sniffled. _No_, he thought to himself. He was a 6-year-old, he did not cry. Boris had said he could stay here. He was going to do his best to make sure that he would be allowed.

"Harry." He heard a familiar voice call. "Are you finished?"

"Yes." He responded. Stepping out of the bathroom he looked up at Boris.

"Dieter was able to find this shirt. Do you think it will work as a night shirt? We will buy some for you soon, but for now, would this be acceptable?" He held out the shirt Dieter had found. It was one of the few t-shirts he owned, but it would be better than nothing, or the button down shirts and suits that occupied the rest of his closet.

Harry nodded, feeling shy even though he knew Boris had not seen him crying. He took the offered shirt. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." Boris replied. "I will be going to bed, but there will be a guard in the hallway. If you need anything just let him know and he will come find me."

Harry looked up, "Um, good night, sir." He awkwardly said.

"Good night." Boris replied.

* * *

Hank trudged back to the guest house. Boris had an abused child as his ward. Boris. His mind hurt at the thought. Boris had enough to worry about with his own genetic disease progressing, and the side effects of the experiment treatments he kept putting himself through. He had come too close to dying the last time, though there did seem to be some benefit. But now he had a child relying on him.

And Harry. The poor kid had been through hell. Bruises, burns, and an assortment of other injuries covered the poor kid. He was as thin as a rake and only about 40 inches tall. Hank made a mental note to have Divya take the blood in as soon as she could in the morning. He needed those results.

Hank rethought that plan. Boris had indicated he wanted no one to know about this new addition. That meant he would have to take it in himself, so Divya and Evan wouldn't be suspicious. He'd just make it look like he was going to visit Jill, and drop the blood off while he was there.

Entering the house quietly, he put his bags back into place and drug himself up the stairs. He was going to sleep forever. Now that the adrenaline of the crisis had worn off, he felt the fact it was 4:30 in the morning. Hank only had three more hours of sleep before he had to be awake for one of Evan's stupid staff meetings. He groaned. There were only three people in HankMed, why did they need staff meetings? He turned off his alarm. They would find him if there was an emergency before he woke up. Evan's staff meeting could be missed.

~ Wildcat'sDoc~

Well folks, a little longer chapter (~500 words), but a little longer wait. The next one will probably be longer still (both length and wait).

You guys have made me the most followed, favorited, and reviewed Royal Pains X Harry Potter Crossover. (There are only two, but still). Thanks so much!

If there are any Royal Pains characters you would love to see, let me know and I'll try to add them.

Please review! It does encourage me to continue.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay, and not enough words to make up for it. The past few weeks I've had over 5 exams and my life was completely occupied by them. Anyways, here's the new chapter. It's pretty uneventful, sorry.

* * *

_Entering the house quietly, he put his bags back into place and drug himself up the stairs. He was going to sleep forever. Now that the adrenaline of the crisis had worn off, he felt the fact it was 4:30 in the morning. Hank only had three more hours of sleep before he had to be awake for one of Evan's stupid staff meetings. He groaned. There were only three people in HankMed, why did they need staff meetings? He turned off his alarm. They would find him if there was an emergency before he woke up. Evan's staff meeting could be missed. _

Harry started to wake up. A little stiff and sore, he felt a lot better than usual. All the chores from yesterday must have been done well. He smiled a little at that. He stretched and noted that the sheets felt really nice. With that realization his eyes flew open and he sat up panicked. _Did I fall asleep in the guest room?_ The punishment had been harsh when he accidentally did last time. Looking around he realized that he was most certainly not in the guest room or in the Dursley's house at all.

His breath picked up and his worry increased. If he was not in the Dursley's where was he? Memories of a tall, kind man stopping his uncle returned. He had taken Harry away, and now he was in the man's house. He had brought in another man… a doctor. He had been nicer than Uncle had described.

Thinking about the doctor reminded Harry of the bandages and the injuries he had, he pulled back the sheets and comforter and looked at his leg. There was a large bandage wrapped around his knee, and several other spots on his arms and legs.

Despite having recalled the events of the previous day, Harry was very confused. The tall man in the suit, Boris, had taken him. But why? Harry knew he was stupid, and that he didn't deserve a family. So why did Boris take him?

Harry didn't know that answer to the question in his head, but he did know that being lazy was not a good thing. If he wanted to be able to stay with the man who had been nice he needed to prove he wasn't lazy.

Harry swung his legs over the bed, wincing as his stiff muscles protested. He looked over the edge of the bed. Why was it so tall? He did not remember it being so tall last night. Looking towards the foot of the bed, he noticed a padded bench. He must have climbed up on that.

Harry crawled across the bed, trying to keep his weight off of his injured knee. Reaching the end, he put his feet on the bench, and then onto the ground. Finally off the bed, he went into the bathroom.

Once he finished, he came out and barely limping went to the door of the suite. He had considered showering, but he did not want to waste water, and he thought he remembered something about not getting his bandages wet. The doctor had been so nice to him and had made him feel better, so he didn't want to make him mad by ruining his work.

He opened the door and stepped out into the large hallway. Last night he had been too tired to notice much, but now he noticed that it was nicely decorated, with tables and decor along the edge. It had a very stately appearance, and Harry stood up straighter trying to pretend he belonged. However he was shrinking internally. He wasn't good enough for the Dursley's and this man was clearly much wealthier, how was he a homeless orphan from good for nothing parents going to fit in?

"Sir?" a voice questioned. Harry spun around. Standing in a niche in a hallway, a tall, broad man in a spotless suit looked directly at him. Harry looked over his shoulder, checking to make sure the man was not talking to someone behind him. Seeing that there was no one there, he turned back to the man.

"Are you talking to me sir?" He asked quietly.

The man nodded, "Can I help you?" He asked.

Harry hesitated, unsure. He had no clue where he was in the huge house, but he didn't want to cause anyone any trouble. Maybe the man could show him to the kitchen? Harry was comfortable in kitchens, he knew how to cook for the Dursley's, and he knew how to clean dishes well. That would be a good place to show the nice man he was worth keeping around.

"Where are the kitchens?" He finally asked, ducking his head. He glanced up at the tall man.

"Follow me." The man began walking down the hallway, and Harry trotted after him. The man reached and touched something in his ear, "The boy's awake." Harry looked up at him startled. Was he talking about him? Who was he talking to? He considered asking, but decided not to say anything. If he annoyed this man he would hit a lot harder than uncle.

_But the nice man said no one would hurt you here_, a voice in the back of his mind whispered. Harry shrugged and continued on the way, there was no need to ask for trouble.

* * *

Evan paced around the kitchen of the guest cottage. He had breakfast croissants on the table and wonderful presentation planned on his laptop, the agenda typed and printed… and no one to have a staff meeting with. He glanced at his watch ten minutes late. They were both ten minutes late. Did no one respect the work he put into these things!?

Evan leaned against the counter. He would give them five more minutes, and then he'd start calling them. Or calling Divya, and throw a bucket of ice-cold water on Hank. It was normal for him to not show up on time to a staff meeting, but it was extremely strange that he had not been down for anything yet.

He began pacing again. A simple staff meeting was not that hard to show up to… What was that? Evan noticed the emergency bag was moved. He went over to it and picked it up setting it on the table. Had Hank had a call last night? Why had he not come to get Evan for back up?

"Sorry, I'm late, but I had an my mother wanted to go over the color scheme of the engagement party again because apparently the flower's she wanted didn't match perfectly with the color of the tents," an accented voice said growing louder as it approached him.

Evan turned and looked at the immaculately dressed Divya Katdare, physician assistant of HankMed. "Hey Divs!" He greeted. "It's nice to see that you at least have shown up for the staff meeting."

Divya looked up from her smart phone and grimaced. "I forgot about the meeting, Evan, sorry."

Evan sighed. "Hanks not here either, I don't even know if he's awake."

"He's not?" She asked puzzled, "Was he up late last night?"

"I do not know. The emergency bag was out-of-place and look," Evan pulled out the bag with the blood tube in it, "He's got blood the send in and there is a ton of used up material in here." He poked at the duffel with a finger.

"That's odd." Divya remarked. "He did not call me for back up."

"Me neither."

"Evan, please, you back up on a case? Unless it's billing, you are not suited for emergency situations. Remember when we pulled that nail out of Mr. Weber's hand? You just about passed out."

"I was overheated and I hadn't eaten anything that day." He replied.

"Right," She drawled. "Whose name is on the blood?"

He tilted the bag to the side, trying to turn the vial. "I can't tell. We will ask him about it later. For now, since there is a quorum, let's get the meeting started."

Divya grimaced, "Shouldn't we just postpone it till Hank is here?"

"No! Not again, we are not postponing this meeting for a third time. I've got everything laid out perfectly." Evan said enthusiastically.

Rolling her eyes Divya sat down at the table and picked up the agenda.

"Okay, now we can officially start the third attempt of the 15th staff meeting of HankMed. The first item of business is how to retain new clients, in the past week we have seen a decrease in retention, Hank you are finally awake!"

Hank walked down the stairs wearily, "Oh good, you already had the staff meeting." He said.

"Well actually, we were just…" Evan began.

"Divya, I need you to take this blood and get a CBC/Chem on it, RUSH. If there is any extra, tell them to run an extended panel testing hormone levels." He brought the blood over to Divya and handed it to her. She nodded and stood up, collecting her purse.

"But, wait, we haven't finished the meeting yet!" Evan protested.

Hank patted him on the shoulder, "We'll postpone. Can you go meet Divya at Mrs. Monette's for a follow-up when she's done with the blood? Thanks. Call me if there is an emergency."

Hank left his gaping brother standing in the middle of the kitchen as he grabbed the orange juice carton, and drinking directly from it, headed back up the stairs.

* * *

Yeah, short and not full of substance, I'm well aware. However it will lead into some more interesting scenarios in the next chapter. I wanted to intro the team before they met Harry. Also, I'm thinking about a nanny/child care person for Harry and was thinking maybe Libby and Tucker? I love their characters.

Several people have commented on my medical knowledge. Anyone want to guess why I'm familiar with it?

Please read and review. I will post a new chapter soon, and I promise it will be over 3,000 words. I just don't know how long it will take before its ready.

I feel about like Hank does right now. Good Night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Howdy Everyone, here is the longest chapter I have ever written. I had to include Harry's birthday, which does not really line up with the time lines. It would place this crossover as starting in 1987, which just really doesn't work for me because Royal Pains is clearly working with 2005ish technology. So I'm bumping Harry Potter to being born in 1995 placing this crossover in 2001. Hope that doesn't offend anyone, but I can't use smart phones in 1987… nope, nope, nope.

* * *

"This way sir," the tall man said opening a tall wooden door. Harry entered the room slowly. It was _huge! _There was a massive table in the middle of the room with a large chandelier hanging over the center. Solid wooden chairs sat were around the table. It made the room look like a dining chamber was of a king from the stories Aunt would sometimes tell Dudley.

At the head of the table sat Boris reading a newspaper with a half-finished plate in front of him. When the door shut closed behind Harry, he looked up.

"Ah, Harry you are awake." He greeted.

"Hello sir." Harry responded quietly. While still in awe over the large room, he was now feeling more intimidated by the presence the nice man was giving off.

"Sir, " He asked nervously, "Are you a king?"

Boris' eyebrows shot up and he chuckled. "No, I am not a King, Harry, I am however wealthy."

"Oh, sorry, sir." Harry said quietly.

"No need to apologize. Come here." He beckoned.

Harry shyly ducked his head and trotted over. "Sir?"

"Harry, you don't have to always call me sir. You are my ward, not my hired help. Please call me…" Boris paused, what should he have the boy call him? Boris seemed to informal, and he wasn't the boy's father yet, just his guardian. However using the last part of his name was not practical. He made up his mind. "Call me Boris, Harry."

"Yes sir." He replied. The nice man's name was Boris, that's right. And he wanted him to call him that? He wasn't allowed to call the Dursley's by name.

"You are very polite child." Boris commented.

"Yes sir. My Aunt said I was too stupid for school, so I needed manners. She said I needed to be able to," he paused a took a deep breath, "Support myself without being a burden on society like my drunken parents were."

Boris held very still and made sure to make no sudden movements, though he certainly wanted to. What to boy had just said had many implications and he was not certain which one he wanted to start with. However, Harry had yet to eat and Hank had warned him about the undernourishment. He would tackle the other problems once Harry ate.

"Well Harry," Boris responded keeping his tone even, "Being polite is a good thing, and something many people your age lack. I personally strive to keep excellent manners and have been rude to you. I apologize."

Harry was puzzled. He hadn't noticed Boris doing anything wrong. He stayed very quiet, not wanting to agree or disagree.

"It is customary that when someone joins a person who is eating, that person should offer his companion some food. So, Harry would you please join me for lunch?"

Harry froze. Join him for lunch? " But sir, I haven't done my chores yet."

Boris frowned. More added to the puzzle. "Harry, you are still recovering from your injuries. You do not have chores at the moment. Please sit down." He pulled out the chair next to him, motioning for Harry to sit.

Boosting himself into the tall wooden chair, Harry felt even more unsure. It was like he was transported into a different world, where nothing made sense. (554)

"What would you like to eat? You missed breakfast and I'm sure that you still aren't feeling up to par. I can have the kitchen make a soup for you if you would like?" Boris asked.

"I don't really need anything sir. I'm not hungry," Harry said trying to avoid the question. In truth, he was slightly hungry, but he did not want to cause any problems for Boris.

"Nonsense. You've been with me for over 10 hours, and I do not know when you last got food before then. That is too long. What type of soup do you prefer?" Boris responded.

Boris watched as his ward seemed to shrink in his seat. Yes the boy looked ridiculous in the high-backed chair anyway, but he seemed to be getting smaller.

"I… I don't know sir." Came the polite reply, " I've never had soup before."

Again the puzzle shifted. He was going to have to talk to someone about this. Hank would probably be best. He was excellent at protecting his privacy. Though the annoying brother, Evan, could be a liability if he suspected Hank was up to something.

"Would you like me to choose for you then? My cook makes an excellent chicken soup, with lots of vegetables and noodles."

"I'm fine sir really. I don't want to be a bother. I just wanted to learn the chores I'm supposed to do."

Clearly, Boris realized, he needed a new approach.

"Harry, no chores for you yet. You still need to heal. After all I wouldn't want to get in trouble with Dr. Lawson for not feeding you properly. He can be quite the mother hen when he suspects his patients are not resting enough."

This notion brought a twitch of a smile to Harry's face. He remembered the nice doctor and could see him worrying over little things. Boris noticed the reaction and decided to continue along that tract.

"Yes, unless you want me to call him so he can come feed you himself, you had better had some chicken soup."

Harry nodded now a smile on his face.

"Excellent. Eric," Boris called. The door opened and the man who had let Harry to the dining room stepped in. "Please let the kitchens know that Harry here would like a bowl of chicken soup. Thank you." Eric stepped out and shut the door.

Now that the food was on his way, Boris could ask some other questions to try to make Harry more comfortable as well as find out more information.

"So, Harry. How old are you?" Boris was still waiting on his man back in England to submit the birth certificate and health records once he acquired them from the boys aunt and uncle.

"I'm six." He answered

"Ah, so you've already had to years of school then?" Boris inquired.

Harry looked at Boris with a strange, questioning expression on his face. "No, I'm too stupid for school. Dudley though was smart enough and he just finished second year."

Too stupid for school… that didn't just mean that he struggled, but that his relatives never enrolled him? Another black mark against those fools records. Perhaps he should press charges against them.

"Do you know how to read or write then?" He asked trying to get a feel for the boys level.

"I can read a little. Aunt wanted chores on the list done, so she taught me some words so I can cook good." Harry replied.

"You know how to cook?" Boris asked surprised.

"Yes sir, Aunt didn't like cooking so she taught me how. I only ever burned the meal once!" he stated proudly.

What person put a six-year-old child in charge of cooking? These were miserable human beings the boy had been left with. He decided to change the subject before he could be too angered by Harry's statement, but made a mental note to call the British Child Protective Services to find who was in charge of Harry's case.

"Do you have a favorite sport or activity?" He inquired. Surely the boy had something he liked to do.

"I couldn't to play sports. My aunt said I was uncoordyated. But I like to draw. Dudley always broke his crayons and so I got them after that." Harry replied. He was clearly trying very hard to answer the questions that Boris presented to him.

Boris just sighed internally. Hopefully the soup would get here soon. He much preferred business meetings, then the awkward conversation at hand.

* * *

Hank showered and got dressed. He was dragging from Boris' emergency, which he was still really confused about. He looked forward to getting some explanations that evening and wondered how Harry was doing this morning.

Sighing he went downstairs to the kitchen and reheated one of Evans breakfast creations and a cup of coffee. He pulled his phone out and looked at the schedule for the day. Two appointments with new patients this afternoon. One appeared to be a physical, and another seasonal allergies.

It was hard to imagine that a little over a year ago he was working in a trauma 1 emergency center. After he'd been fired, called off his wedding, lost his apartment, drug out to the Hamptons by Evan and talked into starting his own concierge medicine practice by Boris, Evan and Divya, he had finally started to feel back to normal recently. He'd had a good girlfriend in Jill, and business had gone well, so he had decided to stay past last summer. Now he was not so sure.

Jill's not yet ex-husband and shown up surprising them all. And Jill appeared to be considering getting back together with Charlie. And Evan had written a check to their father, and now they were extremely low on funds. What had once been wonderful was once again turning into a nightmare.

Hank figured he would stay for the rest of the summer as many of the incoming citiots and vacationers would be a good way to build up some money for him to move back to the real world and back into a job in an emergency room again.

His thoughts about the future were disrupted by the ringing of a telephone.

"This is Hank" he answered.

"Hello, Dr. Hank Lawson?" the voice questioned.

"Yes, this is he."

"This is Hampton Heritages laboratory. We just processed your RUSH CBC/Chemistry. We are sending you the results now."

"Thank you." Now Hank would be able to figure out the next step with the young Harry.

* * *

Harry sat quietly eating his chicken soup that Boris had ordered for him. It was delicious. Boris still sat at the head of the table reading his newspaper and drinking a glass of water. He still did not know what to think of the man. He had rescued him and promised him that he wouldn't hurt him, but what did he want of him? What was Harry supposed to do?

The man told him he was not allowed to do chores yet and he had a cook and the man in the suit. What could he need from Harry?

"Sir," a short bald man entered the room.

"Yes Dieter?" Boris responded.

"Your 2 o'clock appointment has arrived. He's in the meeting room."

"Ah, thank you." Dismissed Dieter went to stand in the hallway.

"Harry," the boy looked up, " I have a meeting to attend to. Unfortunately, I do not have any toys here, though we will soon rectify that."

"It's okay sir, I don't need anything." Harry replied. There was no need for this nice rich man to spend anyone money on a 'scrawny mutant' as his aunt often called him.

"All young boys need toys and your present injuries make it difficult for you to get around."

"Oh no, sir I can get around just fine. It doesn't hurt that badly anymore."

Perhaps he ought to inquire if Hank knew a good therapist. Harry's family clearly did not instill good sense in the boy's head. "Regardless until Hank gives the okay, you will not move around more than necessary. Eric, the guard who led you here, will lead you back to your room and get you something to do. You said you liked to draw?"

Harry nodded shyly. "But what about chores?"

"Harry," Boris was starting to get exasperated. "You do not have chores to do here."

"I don't?" Harry looked at him curious.

"No, I told you earlier. You are injured and you need to relax." Boris saw pure confusion on his wards face. They had covered this topic, did he not remember?

"Harry do you remember asking me about chores before?" He inquired.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Harry looked sorry, but he did not look honest. Boris was hard to fool and he had many years of practice of reading people's lies in the business world. A six-year-old would not put one past him. However, now was not the time or place to discuss it. He would however mention it to Hank when he called in a few hours.

"No worries Harry. And you do not always have to say sir. I would like for us to be comfortable in each others presence."

"Oh, sorry si." Harry checked himself before the word got all the way out.

"I must leave. Please eat as much soup as you can and then follow Eric. When I'm finished with my meeting I will come find you." Boris stood and walked to the door. Opening it he beckoned Eric in and talked to him for a few minutes, before leaving.

Harry finished his soup quickly not wanting to cause Eric any problems and followed him to his room, where as Boris had said there were pencils, pens and paper. He sat down and started to draw.

* * *

Opening the file on his computer, Hank started to go over the lab results from Harry "Smith". He would have to ask Boris what Harry's last name was later.

The child was anemic, that was not surprising. His kidneys were fine, but his liver enzymes indicated that he was suffering from malnutrition. That was unsurprising as he was underweight, about 15lbs underweight, was Hanks guess, his ribs were distinct. However, he would make sure that he gained proper weight and nutrition. He would recommend a nutritionist when he saw Boris.

However for as bad of shape as the boy was his internal chemistry was overall fine. He would be interested in the hormone panel, he suspected that he would have decreased growth hormone, but again a nutrition consult should be able to add a supplement before his body was able to produce enough on its own.

"Evan, for the last time, you can not hit on our patients." An cultured voice broke the silence.

"It's not my fault that _she _was hitting on me!" was his brother's reply.

"Right, because you were completely innocent. I saw you give her your number!"

"She might have a question about billing! Or emotional support, she is going through a divorce."

Evan and Divya entered the house, irritation on the P.A's face and an innocent expression on the CFO's.

"Oh good! You are completely awake. Would you _please_ explain to Evan that it is _not_ appropriate to hit on patients." Divya requested.

"Evan it is against HankMed policy to date clients. You wrote the policy." Hank responded.

Evan seeing that they teamed up on him, hurriedly switched the topic. "So, Hank, what were you up to last night? Who's blood did Divya drop off this morning?"

Trying to appear nonchalant, Hank exited out of the results and closed his computer. "You know I can't talk about it, confidentiality."

"We are, or I am, included in that as your assistant," Divya replied, her curiosity aroused by his deflection.

"Its something to do with Boris isn't it?" Evan asked.

"Why would it be something to do with Boris?" Hank tried to avoid answering the question.

"Because you always get secretive about Boris. If it was Mrs. Newburg you would share, but Boris, you never tell us anything."

"Shockingly observant of you Evan. He does seem less open about Boris." Divya added.

"Okay fine, it has to do with Boris. But you cannot investigate further. He has a right for privacy and I agree with it. Remember last time you violated his trust, you almost found yourself homeless." Hank tried to appease his brother. He knew that Divya would be curious but respect the decision for privacy. Evan, however, was like a dog with a bone.

"DUDE, last time he had a SHARK in his basement! It's important to know things about the man who supplies your housing." Evan exclaimed.

"Duuude," Hank replied sarcastically, "you mess up this time, I will kick you out myself."

"That's okay, Divs would let me live with her." He nudged the woman in question.

"I think not." was her short reply. Checking her watch she looked at Hank, "our next appointment is in 30 minutes, shall we leave? And please tell me we can leave him here."

"Actually, it's a new client case and he would be useful to have around to see if they would become retainers for the summer."

"Oh, that's okay Hank, I'm fine here." Evan replied, alerting Divya to something suspicious. Evan always wanted to come.

"I'm not leaving you here to stick your nose where it does not belong. Come on everybody is on this one. Lets go." Hank headed out the door to see his new patient, the rest of the team following behind.

* * *

Boris finished his meeting and returned to his office. Another contract signed, and they will have a successful partnership. If only all meetings went this way. He still had some apologizing to do for the abrupt departure from England the day before, but hopefully this agreement would assist in mending those bridges.

He sat at his desk and began to go over the files in his inbox. On top was a file marked Harry. Opening it, he saw that his lawyer in England had gotten information on the boy who was his ward. However, the information was sorely lacking.

Apparently the boy was not in the system at all. There was no official record of him entering the schools, being place with the Dursleys, or getting his vaccines. All that the file contained was a birth certificate with his name, Harry James Potter and date of birth July 31, 1995. His parents, James Potter and Lily Evans were also listed. Another sheet typed by his lawyers simply stated that the Dursleys agreed to relinquish all rights and responsibilities for Harry Potter. This was signed and notarized. It did not even say to home those rights would go to.

That suited Boris. There was no need to leave a long paper trail, especially for someone who seemed to appear from thin air. At least he now knew that they had never allowed Harry to go to school of any sort, and he would bet that Hank was going to pull more blood so they could vaccinate him appropriately.

Boris got up. It was time to have a serious talk with Harry about the future. He would need to make him an American citizen and find a way to enroll him in a school. He held believed education was very important, and no expense would be too much to make sure his ward received proper teaching from now on. He would also make sure to have the child tested for learning disabilities, in case there was something hindering him.

As he left the office he requested that Dieter begin the process of making Harry officially his ward in the USA, with as little information about him as possible. He also instructed a servant to clear out the bedroom closest to his own and turn it into a child's room.

He quickly walked to Harry's suite. He had chosen it because it was on the first level of the house, and thus less stairs, to not stress Harry's leg. However, he would feel better if the boy had a room closer to his own. He trusted the night guards he posted on his room much more than some of the other's he had hired.

He nodded to Eric, and walked into the room. "Harry?" he called, looking around.

"Sir?" A voice responded back. Sitting in the middle of the sitting area on the floor with pens and paper strewn about him, was Harry. He had clearly been working drawing something. Boris was glad that he enjoyed the simple activity.

Harry looked around at the papers and pens surrounding him and paled. "Sir, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make a mess. I'm sorry I'll clean it up now." He frantically began to collect the papers into a stack as well as the pens, clearly slightly panicked. He stood up hurriedly and hit his injured knee against the coffee table hard. It collapsed on him and he fell to the ground, spilling the collected items. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Didn't mean to be a problem. Stupid Harry, can't do anything right. Ruining things." His breath had picked up and Boris recognized the signs from the evening.

He knelt beside the distraught boy, and spoke softly and calmly. "Harry, it is okay. I am not upset. You were just drawing as I suggested you do. It is fine. You are fine. No one here will hurt you, remember?" Boris tried to be as soothing as Hank had been the previous evening, but he felt that he failed.

However, Harry did start to calm down some. His breathing slowed and color started to return to his face. A few seconds later, his face flushed red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry." He said again.

Boris looked at his charge. It would take a long time to undo the damage that the boy's previous guardians had done. He would find the best psychologist in the Hamptons to assist. For now, he did not want to increase the boys stress by discussing his relatives. He decided to go with a hopefully less stressful topic. "I was thinking of inviting Hank, Dr. Lawson over for dinner before your appointment. Would you like for him to join us?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled slightly at Boris. "He's nice to me and he is funny."

Boris smiled back. "Alright then. I will call him here and ask him to join us. I'm thinking roast chicken for dinner. What do you think?" He was glad the current crisis was over, and was actually looking forward to dinner with Harry and Hank.

* * *

A/N: There is a bit of forward progress there. For those curious this is happening around the beginning of Season 2 of Royal Pains, with me changing things as I see fit. I have no issues pulling characters from any season, so if there is someone you would like to see just let me know.

There were only two reviews for the last chapter… two. Thank you edboy4926 and vete for their support. I know the chapter wasn't my best, but really… just two?

If anyone would want to co-write or Beta, PM me!

Well, Adios Gang. I'll try to update in the near future before the next round of exams start.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello. I'm alive. I'm sure you all thought I had died, but that is not the case. I apologize for the delay. I hope someone out there still reads this…

**-On With the Story-**

The HankMed team was finishing with the second new patient appointment of the afternoon when Hanks phone rang. He checked the Id and saw the call was coming from Boris. "I'm going to need to take this call. Can you please finish up here Divya?"

"Of course. We will be outside in a few moments." Divya assured him.

"Thanks." Hank left the room and answered the phone, "This is HankMed, Dr. Lawson speaking."

"Hank, what does your schedule look like this evening?" Boris asked.

"Um," Hank brought his phone away from his ear and looked at the schedule, "we just finished the last appointment of the day, and I have no dinner plans."

"Would you like to join Harry and I for dinner? He requests you presence and you may perform the exam afterwards and I would appreciate you being here as well."

"Oh, uh, sure." Hank replied, slightly taken aback at the request for dinner. Boris was not a particularly social man outside of business. Harry must have asked for him, but that did not make any more sense. The boy he worked on last night did not seem the type to request things. Boris must have another purpose as usual.

"Excellent. Would 7 work for you? And the meal will be roast chicken, will that be appropriate?" Hank understood the double question here. Boris wanted to know if he thought that Harry was up to eating roast chicken, since Hank had recommended soups the night before.

"Roast chicken sounds great, especially if served with some rice," he replied.

"I will see you at seven then." Boris hung up the phone and Hank turned around to see his Evan standing behind him.

"Evan, what are you doing?"

"Was that Boris? Are you having dinner with him? Can I come?"

"No, Evan, you cannot come. You need to _leave Boris alone._ Why can't you just let it go?" Hank said exasperated.

"Because whatever it is could affect us!"

"It doesn't affect you."

"But it could. You don't know."

"Actually, I do, and it doesn't affect you. Please just drop it!" His brother could try the patience of a Saint.

Divya came out then and redirected the conversation sensing the tension between the brothers. "Everything is wrapped up and we have a recheck scheduled for two weeks."

"Thanks Divya. Let get back, I've got things to do." Hank headed towards this car ignoring his brother's complaints and questions.

* * *

Boris left Harry in his room with instructions to wash his hands and face. He was about to tell him to change into some nicer clothes, before he realized that there were no other clothes. He needed to get that changed.

He went into his office and called for Dieter. When his manservant arrived he instructed him to send someone to buy some clothes that he estimated would fit Harry. The boy needed some clothes that fit better than the ones he had now. Nice clothes could do a lot for a person's self-respect. He also instructed that some coloring supplies be bought. Harry clearly enjoyed drawing and his pictures were good for a six-year-old. He should encourage such talents. Of course, when Harry was in better condition he would be able to go shopping and pick out some clothes and toys on his own, but until then this should suit him.

He also called a friend who had a gift for acquiring information. Boris wanted, needed to know more about the Potters, and the events that had caused Harry to come into the care of those awful relatives. Family history was also incredibly important, especially medical history. He hoped his young charge had not been cursed with a genetic disease such as he, himself suffered from.

Boris dropped his head into his hands. Why had he done this? He wasn't prepared to raise a child. He was an extremely busy business man. However, all of that had slipped his mind when he had seen that obese man raise a hand against the small trembling child. Living here had to be better than what the child had previously experienced the past 5 years in his relatives care.

To distract himself, he picked up a work document and began to look it over. Hank could not come soon enough.

* * *

Harry sat on the bench in front of his bed, swinging his good leg back and forth. Boris had told him to wash up and he had done that. Now he was waiting for the next set of orders. Would he be getting a list of chores? Boris said no, but surely he didn't mean it.

He reached up and touched his swollen eye. He could see a slit of light through it now. The nice doctor was coming by for dinner and to check him over again, Boris had said. He wondered if he would make his eye glow this time. Or if it would hurt. Or if he would poke him with a needle this time.

Harry hoped not. That seemed like it would hurt a lot. Dudley was always crying when he came home from the doctor. And aunt always gave him ice cream. Maybe if the doctor did draw his blood he could get ice cream. He'd never had any before. Of course, he told himself, food as good as the soup this morning would be amazing.

He wondered if he would get any food tonight. Probably not. He had gotten pens everywhere. He had just been having so much fun drawing. Never had he had so many papers and pens! He sniffled. Looking over to the area where he had worked he noticed they were still somewhat in a mess surrounding the table.

Slipping off the bench, he limped over to the area. His knee hurt worse since he had bumped it on the table. Reminded of the cause of increased pain, he carefully picked up the papers and stacked them as best he could. Then grabbing the pens he organized them on the table. Letting his hand slide over them slowly, he sniffled again, tears slowly welling in his eyes. He didn't even know why, but he felt sad and happy at the same time and his knee hurt and he was so tired. A few tears leaked down the side of his face and he sat down leaning on the table. He drew he legs up ignoring the pain. He silently cried, as he had learned to do, until he fell asleep.

* * *

Hank walked the steps up to the mansion at Shadow Pond slowly. It had taken a bit of time to distract Evan so he could leave without being followed, and he was still feeling the effects of limited sleep from the night before. He was out of normal shape if he couldn't even handle missing a few hours of sleep. Thinking back to his days on ER shifts where he'd be one for 36 hours at a time with only cat naps and excessive amounts of caffeine to keep going, he winced. Maybe he did not miss that life as much as he thought.

The guards opened the door as he approached and he entered the foyer. After receiving confirmation that Boris was still in his office, he picked up the pace and walked the path to the main office. Boris looked up as he entered, and Hank noticed the weariness of his employer and friend. Clearly, the man was not dealing with the decreased sleep well either.

"Hank." Boris greeted. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem," Hank replied "I want to see how Harry is doing. And now that I see you, I think I should give you a checkup as well. You should have taken the day off."

"Ah, Hank, such a mother hen," Boris dismissed the worry. "I will be better once I have eaten."

Hank looked skeptical. "We'll see. And how is Harry doing?"

"Last I saw him, he was doing well. He almost had a panic attack when I interrupted his drawing a couple of hours ago. He did not hyperventilate. I was able to talk him down fairly quickly. Hank, those _people_ that he lived with; they did not let him attend school. He can only read because his aunt wanted him to be able to do the chores and cook! He is six! When I came in his room the only thing he noticed was the mess and he acted like I would beat him. I would never harm a child. "

Hank was appalled but not surprised. A child in the state Harry was in would have been noticed immediately at a school and it sounded like the relatives would rather have an obedient servant then a child.

"Boris, you knew he suffered abuse when you decided to… rescue him."

"He's legally been signed into my care. His relative signed it no questions asked, aside from 'we will never have to see that freak again?' My lawyer said there were some other extremely unpleasant words involved as well."

"Yes. Well, he is going to have emotional scars from this not just physical. You cannot be surprised by his reactions to sudden change. He has to be feeling completely unsure now. He is in a different country with a strange man in a strange mansion, with strange people wandering about… its upsetting even if it is better than the situation he was in before."

Sighing Boris nodded and stood. "I'll have Eric bring him to the dining hall, so we can eat. Afterwards you can check him over and we can talk about this more in-depth."

"Alright, except, you can't just have Eric 'bring him' places. He's not a dog or a business associate. He is your ward. For all intents and purposes he is _your_ _child_ now. You need to spend time with him and help him adjust."

Boris sagged. "This is not going to be easy, is it Hank?"

"No." He emphasized. "But you don't have a choice now. And, if I know one thing about taking care of other people, it will be extremely rewarding. He's known you for less than 60 hours and he already adores you. So let's go get your child, and enjoy a quiet dinner."

They left the office and after informing Dieter that they would be in the dining room shortly. They chatted about Hampton's residents as they walked Boris testing Hank's secrecy as usual and Hank refusing to give medical details and switching to more harmless topics like gallery openings and the influx of citiots.

Reaching the Blue Suite, Boris knocked on the door. "Harry?"

Silence greeted them. Exchanging a look with Hank, he knocked again, louder. There was still no reply.

Hank tested the knob and swung the door open. They stepped inside and noticed Harry curled in a little ball, sleeping on the ground. Hank, stepped forward and then looked back at Boris, who hadn't followed.

Boris was studying his ward. Sleeping he looked more at peace. Boris didn't realize how stressed the young child had been throughout the day. Even when he smiled there was still a tension and wariness to him. But here sleeping, he looked completely innocent and relaxed.

Hank smiled. He knew that Boris didn't realize how curious and fatherly he looked. He once again thought about how good this could be for the work-a-holic that Boris was. He would live a lot longer if he had something in life he could truly love and enjoy. He prayed that they would be able to make this work. For everyone's sake.

"Boris," He whispered, "are you going to wake him up?"

Boris snapped back to normal. "Yes, of course."

He stepped past Hank and walked to where Harry lay. Kneeling down, he tentatively but his hand on Harry's shoulder. He squeezed gently. "Harry, it's time to wake up."

Harry blinked slowly and then, as he focused on the man in front of him, blushed a deep scarlet. "I'm so sorry, sir." He said. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I waited for you and then the pens and papers where still, and I didn't mean to sir!" The words were practically falling out of his mouth.

"It is fine Harry." Boris reassured him. He gently helped his ward sit up. He mentally berated himself for leaving Harry for so long by himself. "Hank just got here and we were going to dinner."

Harry looked up and noticed Dr. Lawson's presence in the room for the first time. "Hello, Doctor. I'm sorry I was sleeping."

Hank smiled, "Like Boris said, its okay. And I told you to rest, so clearly you were just trying to follow Doctors orders right."

Boris was relieved that Hank was able to defuse the situation so quickly. Harry had visibly relaxed at those words as he realized that neither man was going to punish him for falling asleep.

Using the table and Boris as leverage, Harry stood up and stretched his legs. The injured one was extremely stiff, but he tried not to show any discomfort as he stepped on it. He didn't notice Hanks, observant gaze as he walked.

Catching Boris' eye, Hank motioned to Harry, indicating that he shouldn't be walking. Boris nodded once.

"Harry," He said, gaining the attention of the child, "you know you shouldn't be walking on that leg."

Harry looked ashamed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disobey," he glanced at Hank, then back to Boris, "I don't want to be a bothers. 's not so bad."

Hank noticed the slip of language. It seemed that the more uncomfortable Harry was, the worse his speaking became. He rushed words, and dropped letters.

Taking a few more steps, Harry sat on the bench. "I'll sits here tills its time for the exam. I won't move, promise. "

"Its okay, Harry," Hank said, "We need to go to dinner first, then the exam."

"I know. I'll wait."

Realizing that Harry did not think he was included in dinner, Hank and Boris looked at each other. Though Hank had been handling Harry better than Boris, he still had little experience with children, and could not think of a reply. Both bachelors were completely out of their element. Boris could face down a roomful of the most powerful people on earth with greater ease, and Hank suddenly wished for a medical emergency.

"I have an idea" Hank suddenly mouthed to Boris. He left the room and came back a few minutes later pushing a rolling desk chair.

"Hop on here Harry," Hank said.

Harry looked at him curious, but got on the chair. Hank pushed him out of the room, Boris following behind. The proceeded to the dinner talking about what Harry had drawn earlier that day.

* * *

Dinner occurred with few mishaps. Due to an unspoken agreement, Hank and Boris, ignored any questionable statements Harry made about not needing much food and his objection to sitting with them at the table. They made sure he ate an adequate amount of the mild food, and drank plenty of water. Hank carried most of the conversation by telling stories about some of Evan's antics.

After dinner, they went back to the office so Hank could examine Harry and recheck his injuries. Starting from toes Hank slowly worked his way up the boy, making mental notes about his knee, which was clearly still causing pain, the rash that was still present, the bruises that had lightened more than he had expected and up to the eye were the swelling had started to go down. He asked how bad the pain was as he palpated and noticed a slight improvement from the previous night.

"Okay," Hank stated sitting back. "Everything seems to be improving, but the knee still concerns me. I really would like to take you to the hospital for some radiographs and a CT."

Harry whimpered and drew his legs up against him, in the defensive posture that was becoming familiar to the men.

"Harry, neither of those will cause pain. They simply allow Dr. Lawson to see the problem." Boris soothed. Or tried. Harry just hid his head and started to shake.

Hank sighed. "Harry, why don't you want to go to the hospital? I promise that they won't hurt. Boris can be there the entire time."

Harry looked up tears in his eyes. "I sorry! I sorry. I'll be betters, promise, I do chores, and cook, and clean, and garden. I bes quiet, no problem. Sorrys!"

Boris and Hank looked toward each other and back to the boy. Where had this come from?

"No one wants a freak. Don't ruin nice people's lives. Just go, go with them. Don't deserve…" the mumbling got worse, and neither adult could make out what was said. Standing up, Hank walked over to Boris.

"Any ideas?" he inquired.

"None. Aside from his fear of doctors," Boris replied.

"Well, I can probably put off the CT, if we can work out a way to completely immobilize the joint. However, I really would like to get an x-ray. We could use my portable machine, but I'd need Divya to help. You know we can trust her, and it would be less over whelming for Harry. It will also give us time to figure out his hospital phobia."

"Yes, I would prefer to avoid the hospital anyway. I was going to mention that myself. I cannot risk certain people finding that I have a ward at the moment."

Hank raised his eye brows, but decided to focus on the matter at hand. Walking back over to the upset child, he started speaking quietly.

"It's okay, shhhh, Harry we won't go to the hospital today. We can wait. It'll be okay." He knelt and rubbed Harry's back slowly.

Harry, who had flinched away at first, eventually relaxed into the comfort that was being offered. He lifted his head. "I sorrys."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Harry." Boris comforted. He walked forward bent down to meet Harry's eyes. "We must apologize for scaring you. That was not our intent. We will do the radiograph tomorrow from here, and can wait to do the CT."

Hank stepped in, "Only if you promise to get as much rest as possible. In fact, I don't want to you to leave bed unless you have to use the bathroom."

"Yes sir." Harry wiped his nose on his sleeve. He couldn't believe he was crying again, he was a big boy and tears never helped. He wouldn't leave bed if it meant he could stay here another day. He felt selfishly glad that they weren't going to take him to the hospital. Uncle had told he should be grateful, they didn't take him to the hospital because they would notice how freakish he was and experiment on him and cut his brain open.

Hank treated the rash, and found a brace that, with some creative adjustment fit the thin leg. He also gave Harry a couple of painkillers, which had sedative effects. They kicked into effect as they were rolling Harry down the hallway.

Boris got a phone call when they got to the bedroom, so Hank took Harry in and assisted the half asleep child in preparing for bed. By the time Harry's head touched the pillow, he was completely passed out.

Hank brushed hair back away from his forehead and noticed the scar again. It didn't seem natural, but that was a worry for another day. Quietly exciting the room, he nodded to the guard posted at the door and looked around for Boris. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

* * *

Again I apologize. Real life is more important than fanfiction and it just got away from me. And someone introduced me to NCIS fanfiction… oh the h/c that happens in that realm. I got an idea for a crossover, but I probably won't write it until I get this one a little more sorted. Anyways, please read, review, and let me know if people are still interested. Also, if anyone wants to beta or help write, let me know.


End file.
